1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a driving circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
For a conventional light emitting diode (LED) driving integrated circuit (IC), it usually drives 4 to 8 channels of LEDs at most. However, there is a need to adopt multiple LED driving ICs connected in parallel to drive more channels of LEDs for bigger-sized panels and various applications.
In the LED driving IC, a feedback voltage is usually adopted and transmitted back to the LED driving IC from the LEDs, and is used as a reference for boosting the LED driving IC. Hence there is a need to decide a common reference for boosting the multiple LED driving ICs.